


Oh! Finnick!

by Caresklaus



Series: Domestic Klaroline [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Caroline Forbes is an Original, Cute, Domestic Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Family, Fluff, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Magic Powers, Magical Accidents, Parent Caroline Forbes, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Parents, Warlock - Freeform, Warlock Baby, Witch Caroline Forbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: Baby Finnick finally gets his powers!





	Oh! Finnick!

**Author's Note:**

> AU/AH Klaroline story where Baby Finnick gets his powers.

The couple watched with slight amusement as Finnick tried once again to pick up his sippy cup.

He had just turned two years old three days ago and they had been expecting him to develop powers early. Especially because Caroline comes from a long line of powerful witches and so does Klaus.

Sure Klaus didn't practice magic and instead shifted every full moon, but his mother and siblings were very powerful witches and warlocks.

They watched as their little boy crouched down again in attempt to pick up the cup, only to have it slide further away from him.

He was growing frustrated, that was easy to see. "Mama, I-I can't do it!"

He reached forward again and the cup slid further back. Clearly Finnick had had enough because he started to throw a temper tantrum.

"Mama, it's no working! Mama!"

Klaus gently grabbed Caroline's wrist as she stepped forward to help her son.

"He has to learn to be patient. You can't always give him everything he needs, whenever he needs it, love."

She snatched her wrist away "Uh...yeah I can. You know why? Because he just turned two, Klaus. He still has plenty of time to learn."

Klaus sighed "You're babying him."

"Might have something to do with the fact that he's a baby. Ya know, just a theory." she smiled and so did Klaus.

_Fine, you win this round._

 

**- Oh! Finnick! -**

 

Caroline had just finished drying Finnick off after his second bath that day.

She still has no idea how he gets so dirty when she knows for a fact that she's scrubbed the house down from top to bottom.

"Food is ready!" she heard Klaus call from somewhere in the house.

"Food is weady, Mama!" Finnick repeated as she strapped on his diaper.

Lately he's had a habit of coping almost everything his father says. Which wasn't a good thing either.

"Yes," she smiled down at him "I heard him."

"Mama is a swee-har!"

"Your mother is a sweetheart, isn't she?"

Caroline looked up to see Klaus smirking as he leaned against the doorframe.

"What are you doing to my son?" she teased and she placed Finnick on her hip.

"I'm teaching him how to woo the ladies. Never too young to learn this important information." Klaus walked to where his wife held his son and kissed the babbling boy on the head.

"Uh huh, well yesterday he asked your mother for 'just a wittle taste' so now you have to explain to her why Finny is trying to unknowingly seduce his own grandmother." Caroline shot back with a little smirk of her own, satisfied that Klaus grimaced.

The only thing he could think of was "The food is getting cold."

_Two points for Caroline._

 

**- Oh! Finnick! -**

 

Finnick was fed first and now he just sat around as the couple ate their own meal.

He was playing around with a bowl of fruit, obviously not caring if oranges and apples rolled off the table.

"Appa!" he was smiling (like he always did when he was well fed) and babbling on to anyone who would listen.

"Ap-ple," Caroline pronounced "Can you say apple?"

"Appa! Appa!"

Klaus chuckled "Close enough."

Forks continued to clink as Finny unsteadily climbed down from the table using the chair. Caroline was first to notice.

The fruit was following Finny.

The further he got away from the table, the further the fruit rolled towards him.

"Nik.. the fruit is rolling away."

"We'll pick it up later."

"No, it's rolling by itself. Look!"

They watched as Finnick finally found his footing on the ground and started to waddle away. The sound of the fruit hitting the floor is what made him turn back around.

Right in that moment, the look of horror on her little boys face broke Caroline's heart. She stood to get him, as did Klaus.

"Mama! Mama!", he was running as fast as he could in the opposite direction, the fruit rolling quickly after him "Daddy!"

Klaus reached him before Caroline did and lifted him to his arms. His face was red from crying and his nose was started to snot up.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, I've got you. You're alright." 

While Klaus was bouncing Finny reassuringly, Caroline started to pick all the mixed matched fruit up off the floor, her eyes stinging with tears.

"I don't want to be patient." she roughly flung the fruit into the bowl in the table "I don't want to just sit around and watch him panic because he's too young to understand the concept of magic, Klaus!"

Although he was still quite worked up, Finnick had calmed down considerably now that he was in his father's arms. Now it was Caroline who was worked up.

"I understand now. For tonight we'll just put him to rest, but tomorrow we'll have a bracelet made for him. To conceal his magic until he's ready. Okay?"

Klaus stepped forward and wrap an arm around his wife. Their son was now on his way to sleep after having quickly wore himself out from crying. Caroline nodded as she cleared her tears "Okay."

 _Three points for Caroline. Score!_  

**Author's Note:**

> Finnick is named after Finn.


End file.
